Midnight Zone
by taehee-taehyung
Summary: Amu has always been scared of everything. They'ved always scared eveyone. She was a mess. They were perfect. She lived a horrible life. They lived a perfect ter Amu's dad was arrested, she and her sister were sent to the Tsukiyomi's, when these two very different groups of people meet what will happen? Especially when there's more than 1 boy living in the house.
1. AN

Midnight Zone

A story by: MissStrawberryLover

This story is copyrighted!

A/N: Hiya! Welcome to 'Midnight Zone' Thanks for taking the time to read this book! A few things to address this story is copyrighted, I HAVE NOT edited this book yet and since this is my first story please bare with my spelling mistakes and all.

Summary:

Amu has always been scared of everything.

They had always scared people.

She was a mess.

They were perfect.

She lived a horrible life.

They lived a perfect one.

They partied.

She Didn't.

After Amu's father is arrested she and her sister was sent to the Tsukiyomi's, when these two very different groups of people meet there what will happen? Especially when there's more than one boy living in the house?


	2. Chapter 1

Midnight Zone

Story is Copyrighted

Story By: MissStrawberyLover

 **Amu's POV**

I sat in the room trembling as my father took the glass bottle and threw it on the ground. I held my sister tightly to my chest making sure she doesn't get hurt by him.

" WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" My father yelled at me

" N-N-Not t-to b-be o-out l-l-late," I replied trembling, tears running down my face.

" AND YOU DISOBEY-" My father yelled out till he was interrupted by a door being slammed open showing two police officers with guns in their hand.

"Put the bottle down or else" The man instructed

My father put down the bottle down immediately and put his hands up high. One of the police officers came to me and my sister.

"Did he hurt you guys?" He asked softly like he was scared to break us. I shook my head no at him. He took my sister and helped me up and took us to the front of the house where the police car was parked. He put my siter in and I followed. He told me to stay in here with my sister, I looked out the window looking at my house all the happy memories were gone after mum died. I looked at Ami and caressed her cheek, I put my forehead on her's.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her and gave her a kiss. After a while we drove off to a place where my parents wanted me and my sister to be when they died or when they couldn't take care of us anymore. The Tsukiyomi's. Another place where I grew up. Once we got there with all my sister and I's stuff we went out the car. My sister was already awake so I held her like my life depended on it. When we reached the front of the house and alongside with all of their kids were there. When saw me and Ami she ran to us and hugged both of us separately.

"Oh my gosh. Amu, Ami how are you two? I haven't seen you in years." She said to us concerningly.

" We're doing alright Souko-san" I said to her meeting her eyes but I never smiled at her. She hugged us one more time and then took our luggage. Ami looked at me and smiled. I loved her and I would do anything to protect her. I smiled at her back hoping she wouldn't notice it was a fake one. Ami was smart for her age, she knew when I was hurt emotionally and physically no matter what. That's what makes her the best little sister. All of the guys looked at me. Before we left I changed into a white shirt and short overalls. I had a black cute backpack, I wore my glasses and I wore my white Adidas. My sister wore a pink fluffy shirt and a floral skirt. She had sandals on and her hair was down with a flower crown on. We both looked like we were models or something. Souko-san told the boys to introduce themselves to us and so they did. A blue haired boy that looked about my age introduced himself first. " Ikuto" was all he all said to me and then he just looked at both me and my sister. A purple haired boy was next to introduce himself.

"Im Nagihiko. Nice to finally meet you Amu, Ami," He said to me and held out his hand. Ami shook his hand first then me. I mumbled a likewise but I don't think he heard. Next up was an orange-ish haired boy.

"Im Kukai! Nice to meet ya!" He said almost like he was yelling. I nodded my head at him. My sister seemed like he already liked this place. After Kukai a another orange haired guy came( For now let's leave Daichi's Hair Orange) "Daichi. Im Kukai's twin brother" He said to us grinning. A green haired boy was up next he looked like he was in college but I didn't assume anything. "Kairi" Was all he said just like Ikuto. A small little boy came up that looked like Ikuto and told us that his name was Yoru. After that Ami took off the sunglasses she had and introduced herself.

" I' m Ami Hinamori! Im 6 years old and I'm Amu's younger sister" Ami said grinning. She tugged on my hand signaling to introduce myself. I sighed at her but I still did it.

"Amu Hinamori. I'm 16 turning 17 in about 6 months. Ami's my younger sister and I'm a vlogger." I mentally face-palmed myself for saying the last part.

End of chapter! Yay! So if you guys are wondering 'How is Amu a vlogger? Didn't her dad abused her?" Well he does but she covers it up with thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Peace out.

~MissStrawberryLover


	3. Chapter 2

Midnight Zone

Story By: MissStrawberryLover

Chapter 2

 **Amu's POV**

I looked at them for any reaction at all then I saw one. One from Kukai then to Nagi. They both pointed at me and yelled " YOU'RE AmaZinG VLOGS" . I smiled at them and laughed at their reaction. All of them were shocked to hear me laugh even Ami. I smiled at the and nodded.

" Yup. i'm AmaZinG VLOGS alright." I said to them

Everyone's eyes went to me.

" No way in hell you're her."Daichi said

"I took out my camera and started to vlog, out of the corner of my eye I saw Souko watching us. As son I took it out I started vlogging.

" Wassup you guys! What's poppin' ? Welcome back to another AmaZinG Vlog! Today as you can see I'm not in my usual place but somewhere else! Guess where I'm at Right now! That's right you guys I'm here at California! Alongside with my younger sister Ami! Say Hi Ami! Anyways back to me! I will be living with some of my mum's friend's family! I'll be here for a while just letting you guys know! Now let's get onto some statements that I have to say. First of all , I will be doing a livestream on Friday so watch out for some news about that on my Insta, Snap, and Twitter. Check out the merch down below in the description. Second of all I will be having videos with some of the people who I'm going to be living with if they don't mind. Third of all, I want you guys to tweet me on Twitter on what I should do for challenges with my friends and my sister! Welp that's all for now! I know that this was a short video but I'll make it up to you guys next time! Peace out AmaZinGlieS! Love ya!" I said to the camera and blew a kiss at the end.

"Enough proof that I'm AmaZinG VLOGS?" i asked smirking just a tad bit. Everyone here was just gawking at me like I did something.

"What?" I asked

"Holy Sh*T" Kukai cursed

"Language" I said to him

"Sorry but Woah, you really are AmaZinG VLOGS!" He said to me. I nodded at him.

"Ah! Crap! Come on we have to show you guys to your rooms!" Daichi chirped then they all started to walk inside the house and we followed. Ami smiled at me and I smiled back at her. We got to a room that had a sign that wrote out 'Ami' the sign was decorated with flowers and hearts. When we got in her room she started to squeal and jump.

"Oh My gosh!" She squealed. Her bedroom was painted a baby pink colour. Origami birds were hung up on the ceiling and giant teddy bears were around her room. She had a huge bed and the covers of it were pink and white.

Hey!Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon! Peace Out!

~MissStrawberryLover


	4. Chapter 3

Midnight Zone

Story By: MissStrawberryLover

Chapter 3

 **Amu's POV**

Ami loved her new room. She jumped on the bed right after hugging all the bears.

"Let's move on to your room Amu" Nagi said to me. Leaving my sister behind in her room with her stuff we went to a room right in front of Ami's. There was a sign that was carved out in wood saying my name and at the end of it it had a heart carved into it. When I opened the door to my room I was shocked. It was painted a light purple and it had white stripes. I had a huge bed that was white and purple. I had a desk that was white. I had a few paintings around the room but what caught my eye was an office desk and behind it was a sign saying AmaZinG VLOGS.

"I thought you guys.. Didn't know that I was.." I trailed off because I started to walk up to the desk. It had pens and pencils alongside with paper.

"We knew but we decided to pull your leg." Kukai explained. I smiled at myself for a second but the boys caught me.

"You look happy. Do you like it?" Daichi asked

"No…" I said not finished what I was saying, but then I saw them frowning.

"I LOVE IT!" I squealed at them grinning from head to toe. Now that changed everybody's reaction except for Ikuto and Kairi's. They were frowning the whole time. Souko came in with my sister holding hands.

"Do you like it?" She asked. I nodded at her still grinning like a fool.

"Well we'll leave you be so that you can unpack. Don't worry about Ami, she'll be downstairs with Yoru." Souko said to me. I nodded at her then everyone left me to get unpacked. After unpacking I took a shower. When I got out of the shower I changed into a maroon sleeveless shirt, jeans and white vans. I put my hair in two french braids and put on some black earrings. I took my phone then went downstairs. I saw everybody just talking while Yoru and Ami we're playing together. I started to walk down the stairs with my shoes clicking every step which made everyone turn around and see me. I waved at them smiling, the Ami ran to me and hugged me.

"Hey Kiddo" I said to her ruffling her hair. She waved me off because she didn't want me to ruin her 'Precious Hair'.

 **End of Chapter! Yay! Three chapters in one day! I'm so exhausted right now but it's worth it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow or later today!**


End file.
